The present application relates generally to retail sales displays and to interactive product displays and more particularly but not exclusively to displays for door locks. Product display of door locks presents a number of unique challenges. To be functional door locks must be installed in a door or a display structure or stand which simulates their installed state. Conventional merchandising displays include door locks installed in doors or in other display structures or stands which limit or impair comparisons of various locks by fixing them in place. Alternatives such as loose or unfixed displays which might permit comparison do not allow lock function to be meaningfully evaluated. Customers could benefit from the ability to evaluate and compare the aesthetic features of different door locks as well as their functionality, feel and tactile response. Customers also face the challenge of locating particular door locks in displays that may include a large number of different locks and determining the location of the saleable inventory of a desired lock. Conventional approaches to door lock product display have left these and other needs unfulfilled.